The present invention is in the field of fishing lures and is more specifically directed to the fields of hollow flexible lures and rotating lures which float on top of the water and also rotate or spin as they move through the water.
Prior known fishing lures have employed soft flexible rubber-like bodies in which hook means are provided such as shown in prior U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,311 and abandoned application Ser. No. 07/574,233 of the present inventor. Also, there are a multitude of prior known fishing lures in which all or portions of the lure rotate as the lure moves through the water. An example of such a lure is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,414. However, the prior known rotating lure devices have universally employed hard metal, plastic or the like rotating components which are configured to sink below the surface of the water; and no known prior lure has employed a soft rubber-like body which is hollow and which is designed both for flotation on the surface of the water and for rotation in response to forward movement of the lure through the water.